


Uneasy

by JustABetaWriter



Series: Detroit Evolution 2020 Artfest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Ada is Dr. Maria, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Android Gavin Reed, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Blood, DEArtfest, Human Ada, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Mild Gore, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Possible Character Death, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABetaWriter/pseuds/JustABetaWriter
Summary: Gavin never really liked Ada, but he couldn't quite figure out why.(Ada is Dr. Maria. She's the same, but not in the way you'd expect.)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution 2020 Artfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810930
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	Uneasy

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of Detroit Evolution drabbles! Based on the prompt Reverse Au, it's very angsty, so grab tissues if you haven't already!

Gavin never really liked Ada. 

He would never have existed, if not for her, but he couldn’t help but avoid her at all costs, even when he desperately needed repairs. He was still working on identifying his emotions, Niles had been helping with that, but from the moment he met Ada, he knew exactly how he felt. 

Unnerved. Uneasy. On edge.

There was always something nagging away in the back of his mind, something that he was missing, something that wasn’t quite right, but no matter how hard he searched, and pre-constructed, he never found anything. 

Niles said that sometimes people just don’t get along, but this was different. 

When he finally realized, it was too late.

-

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Not leaning against a brick wall, miles away from safety, feeling the gentle wind in the alleyway, the taste of  _ Thirium-310 _ on his lips, with blank limbs, and a shutdown closing in on his systems. 

He never expected it to be her, his creator, his  _ mother _ , to take him into her arms, bare and vulnerable as he seeked comfort and advice, to cradle him in a counterfeit embrace, to cruelly press a memory drive into his neck, and watch with apathetic, pitying eyes as he crumbled to the ground.

“Oh, Gavin. You never were the smartest, even before they deviated you.”

He couldn’t move, he was paralyzed, trapped in the arms of a killer, unable to call for help with the beautifully cruel code locking him in, quarantining him to an ever shrinking memory disk. He was alone, and he didn’t need Niles to tell him he was afraid, he knew with an unwavering certainty that he was terrified. Terrified that he was going to die here, just like—

_ The splashes of blue spilled across the pavement, the absent eyes of a life that was taken away far too soon. The aching comfort as he connected to her last moments, the cruel feeling of agony, of connections severing one, after another, after another, an eternity ticking on between each careful unraveling of the wires, the sweet relief in the creeping unknown stepping towards her, the end of everything growing ever closer in the distance. _

_ He was lost, in the blank canvas of her memories, of pain and suffering and things he would never feel, Niles voice echoing in the distance _ —

But he wasn’t here, not this time. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner, you were the most advanced android I’ve ever made, it’s a shame what Leo did to you. You should have been so much more than this.”

He could feel her, beyond the lines of electrified walls, scrolling, searching through his code, extracting it, tearing him apart piece by agonizing piece. 

“Even your code is corrupted. . . I’d hate for this to be over so soon, but I’m afraid I have to cut this short.”

He felt violated, the invasive code tucking itself into every corner of his memory, unrelenting and total, itching through his thoughts, copying them, copying itself, burrowing into every ounce of himself. 

“I do hope you have a lovely memory of your detective in your files, you’ll never see him again.”


End file.
